good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight of Cerebus
Knight of Cerebus is a term of identity characters who creates a stark contrast by played completely seriously. Overview Quotes Gallery Anime/Manga Zeref Dragneel.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Jellal.png|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) Mard Geer.png|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) Jackal (Fairy Tail Ep 236).png|Jackal (Fairy Tail) Ragyo_Kiryuin.jpeg|Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) NuiHarime.png|Nui Harime (One Piece) Kurata_Laughing.jpg|Akihiro Kurata (Digimon Data Squad) Frieza_(Final Form).png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) Cell_(Super_Hyper_Perfect).png|Cell (Dragon Ball) The_Negaforce.jpg|Queen Metalia (Sailor Moon) 293px-Arlong.png|Arlong (One Piece) Akainu.jpg|Akainu (One Piece) Dracule Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) Sir_Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile (One Piece) Blackbeard_70dcd8a5-2815-40bd-a218-e33666e16e39.png|Blackbeard (One Piece) Donquixote Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Video Games Bowser 2.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario franchise) King_Boo_(Luigi's_Mansion_Dark_Moon).jpg|King Boo (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) The_Shadow_Queen.png|Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) Shroob.png|Shroobs (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) Princess_Shroob.jpg|Princess Shroob (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) DarkStarM.PNG|Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Ganon.jpg|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) 1812996-ghirahim_large.png|Ghirahim (Skyward Sword) Phantom_Devil_-_Bellum.png|Bellum (Phantom Hourglass) Ing_model1.png|The Ing (Metroid) Nightmare_(Metroid).png|Nightmare (Metroid) Doctor Eggman.jpg|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Metal Sonic.jpg|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Chaos-sonic-channel.png|Chaos (Sonic Adventure) Black Doom.jpg|Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) Eggman Nega 2015.png|Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Mephiles the Dark.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) Imperator Ix.png|Imperator Ix (Sonic Chronicles) Deadly Six.png|Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) Lyric the Last Anicent.png|Lyric the Last Anicent (Sonic Boom) Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|Meta Knight (Kirby franchise) Dark_Matter_0.png|0 (Dreamlands 3) Zero_two.jpg|0 (The Crystal Shards) Marx_Soul.png|Marx (Kirby Super Star) 200px-Drawciasorceress.gif|Drawica (Canvas Curse) Nebula6.jpg|Dark Nebula (Squeak Squad) KMA_Necrodeus_sprite.png|Necrodeus (Mass Attack) Queen Sectonia.png|Queen Sectonia (Triple Deluxe) Max Profitt Haltmann.jpg|Max Profitt Haltmann (Planet Robobot) AccessCore_StarDream.png|Star Dream (Planet Robobot) Medusa_the_Goddess_of_Darkness.jpg|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Hades (Kid Icarus).png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Chaos_Kin.png|Chaos Kin (Uprising) X4Repliforce4.jpg|Repliforce (Mega Man X) Megaman_Juno.jpg|Megaman Juno (Mega Man Legends) Dr.Weil.jpg|Dr. Weil (Mega Man Zero) Omega_Zero.jpg|Omega (Mega Man X) 341px-HeartGold_SoulSilver_Sabrina.png|Sabrina (Pokemon) FRLG_Giovanni.png|Giovanni (Pokemon) Kyogre.png|Kyogre (Sapphire & Alpha Sapphire) Cyrus.png|Cyrus (Diamond & Pearl) Ghetsis2.png|Ghetsis (Black & White) Kyurem.png|Kyurem (Pokemon) Lusamine.png|Lusamine (Sun & Moon) Ultra_Beast_Artwork.png|Ultra Beasts (Pokemon) Hazama (BlazBlue).jpg|Hazama (BlazBlue) Yuki Terumi.jpg|Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Hades Izanami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) Exdeath.jpg|Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) Kefka Palazzo.png|Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) Sephiroth.jpg|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Ardyn_Izunia.png|Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV) M._Bisonclean.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter) Akuma_Character_art.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) Hansome Jack.png|Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Master Xehanort.jpg|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Vanitas_KHBBS.png|Vantias (Birth by Sleep) Beast John.png|The Beast (inFamous) Balder.jpg|Balder (Bayonetta) Loptr.png|Loptr (Bayonetta) Nyarlathotep p2.jpg|Nyarlathotep (Shin Megami Tensei) (Persona 2 Sho Minazuki.png|Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) General Tsao.jpg|General Tsao (Honor Amomg Thieves) BadGirl.jpg|Bad Girl (No More Heroes) Jeane 2.jpg|Jeane (No More Heroes) Jasper Batt, Jr.jpg|Jasper Batt Jr. (No More Heroes) 5E84541E-8236-4184-9BFE-96219ADFAEA4.png|Jack the Ripper (Assassin's Creed) 1500A85B-3765-4DC6-8CD3-18603DF16666.png|Bartholomew Roberts E12E108D-AD82-4BD0-8642-8EAC0E99C655.jpeg|Frank Tenpenny D112B526-18AE-4C80-A6C6-B7B165DC77FB.jpeg|Dimitri Rascalov 9ACF5AED-6AD1-43A1-9F29-7BEEAB783507.jpeg|Darko Brevic download (1).jpg|Gabriel Roman Zoran Lazarevic with a scar unseen .jpeg.jpg|[[Nero (The Storykeepers)|Nero (The Storykeepers) Avatar_Ozai_as_Phoenix_King.png|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) The_Lich_King.png|The Lich (Adventure Time) Thrax.jpg|Thrax (Osomosis Jones) Dag.png|Dag (Barnyard) 81_006.JPG|Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) Slade.jpg|[[Slade (Teen Titans) 35675-25588.jpg|Soto (Ice Age) Char_58385.jpg|Sloan Blackburn (The Wild Thornberries Movie) Simone_L.png|Simone Lenoir (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Jacques_(Scooby_Doo).jpg|Jacques (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Evil_Sarah_Ravencroft.JPG|Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) I_can_handle_a_talking_dog_but_a_bird_is_just_nonsense.png|Professor Pericles (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) The_Evil_Entity.jpg|The Nibiru Entity (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) IMG_0105.PNG|Douche (Sausage Party) That_Will_Be_All_YD_with_Cloak_by_Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Vilgax's_Regular_UAF_Appearance.png|Vilgax (Ben 10) ZsHD.png|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Comic Book Darkseid 2.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) 4214608-bm_cv37_large-joker.jpg|Joker (Batman) Anti-Monitor_4978100.jpg|Anti-Monitor (Crisis on Infinite Earths) 4455782-flash-41-cover-466x700.jpg|Reverse-Flash (The Flash) 5604030-deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke (Teen Titans) 4314088-red_skull_by_genzoman-d8cptp5.jpg|Red Skull (Captain America) Ultron 001.jpg|Ultron (The Avengers) Disney Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Slleping Beauty) Queen_Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scar.jpg|Scar (Lion King) Zira.jpg|Zira (Lion King) Turbo.png|Turbo (Wreck-it Ralph) Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether (Zootropolis) Bill Cipher.jpg|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Frollo promo.png|Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Films Aldrich_Killian.jpg|Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) Ronan_the_Accuser_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe).jpg|Ronan the Accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy) Judge_Doom.jpeg|Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) EE34508C-57E3-4546-973C-7CD871B45B4C.jpeg|Ego (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Category:Heroes by Type Category:Villains by Type